Allen the Musician
by SebbyMichaelis
Summary: Allen is betrayed by the order and decides to run away, all while his Noah side is awakening. Tyki has a crush on Allen and wants him to be with them. The Black Order decides they need Allen back because of his innocence. Who will find him first? Poker Pair- mostly fluff though.


**AN: **hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry about not unloading and deleting all my work! Hope this makes up for it if you like DGM!

"Allen Walker, we'll make sure you never return to your Order!" The Millennium Earl's smile looked ready to split his face apart. "You are not the player that the fourteenth left behind! You are the fourteenth himself~!" He said is a joyous tone.  
"Understand now Shounen?" Tyki asked from behind, his golden eyes gleamed in his own joy. 'Finally...you're mine...'  
"I must admit I was fooled my your clown behavior." The Earl mumbled, not noticing the dark energy that had started to form around the boy beneath him.  
Allen growled deep in his throat before delivering a swift punch to the Earl's face. "Listen up Earl and all you other Noah." He ground out between clenched teeth, "I am Allen Walker! An exorcist of the Black Order- not a Noah- I never will be anything else!" Tick marks surrounded his head as he rambled.  
Everyone was shocked into silence except Tyki, who had anticipated the outburst and was chuckling darkly to himself.  
"Shounen, do you not understand your position?" He started, taking a few steps towards Allen. "Do you think the Order will accept you after you awaken? You'll have now where to go but to your real family." He was now in front of the white-haired bean sprout.  
"Nothing will change, everything will be fine!" Allen argued back but it was clear there was an inner war going on in his head. Hurt and disbelief flashed in his eyes before they hardened, solidifying his emotions. Tyki's grin grew.  
"Oh,"Tyki started, "really now?" He placed his hands in his pocket and leaned down in his face. Allen's glare intensified, he brought his hand up to strike but it went straight threw. "I don't mean to make you feel pain, Shounen, I just don't want you to crumble when they leave you..." Tyki whispered in the smallers ear. The hot breath against his ear made Allen shudder.  
With a small grunt Tyki pulled away and walked back to the Earl with a small frown.  
Allen stood up slowly and repositioned himself in a fighting stance with his sword pointed at the group of enemies. His glare wasn't as intense and his eyes seemed to have a golden hue to them now.  
The Earl let out a laugh, "Oh dear, it seems we must be going now~ We promise to come back for you, Allen Walker~" He tipped his hat and a heart shaped door appeared beside him. Sheril went in first, followed by Wisely and then the Millennium Earl. Tyki spared Allen one last worried glance before turning around and exiting.

Allen let out a deep breath he didn't know he's been holding. His vision was swimming and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.  
With a strangled gasp he wobbled over to Kanda, who was unconscious. The long haired samurai was clutching Mugen so hard his knuckles had started to turn white. Allen began to lightly shake him, whispering with much effort "Kanda". When nothing came out of it he regrettably, not really, slapped his face.  
Kanda's eyes shot open and Mugen with him. The sword went straight threw Allen's right side, making a wound in the tender flesh of his scar. Allen fell forward slightly, eyes wide open and mouth ajar.  
Kanda's eyes were glazed, unfocused, until the first drops of blood splattered on his cheek. With a small glare he looked up, only to switch that glare into one that matched the one he had stabbed.  
Allen fell quickly after Kanda woke up, silver eyes softly slid shut. Kanda gripped Allen's shoulder and tried to push him off of Mugen, it didn't take him very long considering Allen's light weight.  
"Oi...bean sprout...shorty..." Kanda Yu began groaning when there was no response. Instead he saw a dark aurora surround him, bubbling to float above Allen's chest. It took the shape of a large bald man, wearing what would've looked like a suit if everything wasn't a murky black. His eyes were a hollow white but seemed to express great emotion. Anger?  
**"You hurt my adorable nephew and, against my his wishes, I'm going to have to kill you now..." **The dark figure said, an unsettling grin plastered on its face.  
"Who or what are you?" Kanda asked, his eyebrows narrowed. The figures grin widened.  
**"I am Nea, Allen's Noah and his uncle."** It said and Kanda's expression faltered for a moment, showing one of surprise. **"We are the fourteenth Noah, the Musician."**

AN: sorry it's so short, this is just the beginning though- I hope- and will try to write longer chapters. Don't hold it against me though. Oh and this story will be a Poker Pair story!


End file.
